


You're The One I Choose

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [33]
Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: She tried hard to not be jealous over a silly thing.





	You're The One I Choose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlet's prompt table challenge: language of flower, _hyacinth (Jealousy)_.

Rose tried her best to hide that she was jealous; jealous over a silly thing like the public relationship that Lissa and Christian needed to have. It's a situation that she and Lissa both hate, but its difficult at times to not be jealous of how public the relationship that Lissa and Christian have to have when the one she and Lissa can't be seen by the public.

Because she was of a lower status by birth and therefore it was shameful in the eyes of their society for her and Lissa to be together while Christian was not and held a higher rank in culture than she did. 

It was something that she strongly disliked when her people were sometimes only seen as cattle to be used by Lissa's people.

"You're doing it again."

Blinking slowly, Rose turned her head from the stare off that she had been having the ceiling of their dark rooms to meet Lissa's tired eyes as she came out of her sleep.

"Am not," Rose denied childishly, feeling a small moment of victory as Lissa chuckled softly.

"You are. But you don't have to worry about me choosing someone else over you. I'm forever yours," Lissa stated calmly, leaning over to kiss Rose.


End file.
